Renesemee and Jacob
by SJ Cully
Summary: It's three years after Breaking Dawn and Nessie and Renesemee's relationship is beginning to change..
1. Prologue

_(Three years following the conclusion of Breaking Dawn. Renesemee is now in her pre-teen years, about ten in comparison to full humans but much more intelligible. Here she tells her own story about her family and her love)_

**Prologue- **Jacob

From the moment I met Jacob he was mine. He told me that he would do anything for me, he promised he would never let anything happen to me. He looked at me like I was the only creature ever born. He looked at me like he'd never love another. He looked at me like me was _my _Jacob. I thought of it like that for a long time too; well the first few months of my life at least. Everyday he seemed to love me more with no real reason, but my love for him grew too. After the first quarter of a year of my life, he was all I dreamt about.

Sometimes I found myself wondering if anyone had ever been loved so much by someone besides their parents. Had anyone else found their other half on the day of their birth. It seemed so impossible, and it probably was for two complete mortals. But neither Jacob or I were.

I believe it was around my first birthday (well going by the human years at least, I was more like a five year old at the time, maybe older) that he told me about imprinting. At first I was upset, extremely upset. If he hadn't have imprinted on me would he have loved me? I doubted it, but then he told me an even bigger secret. Something that made me feel strange inside for years. The only man I could possibly see my mother with was my father Edward, but Jacob told me about his love for her. He even said that she was beginning to fall in love with him too, but she was really meant for Edward.

For about a week I tried to avoid my Jacob, I felt that I may be hurting my mother or just annoying him in some impossible way. I thought that maybe it was best if I found someone besides my mother's best man. Pretty quickly I realized how impossible that would be, ignoring the one I was made for. Father laughed at me for that and told me the story of when he left my mom. It wasn't a happy story at all even though they ended up together at the end, but I hated that stupid coven. I bet they had to live underground because they were afraid the Italians would grow suspicious when they didn't eat pizza or pasta. Or maybe they did eat pizza except they would only eat the "sauce" which was really human blood. Anyway, father was right and I ended up letting Jacob back in after a week.

In the days since then my love from Jacob has been changing because I am heading towards my "teenage" years so to speak. It's not like I'm ready to start considering him my boyfriend or anything like that, but nowadays instead of just feeling very happy to be around him, I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him. It's silly I know, but sometimes I even a little shy around him. I'm not sure if he even notices yet that I seem him in this kind of way. Whenever the time does come for him to be more than a best friend or brotherly, I'm sure he will. I mean it _is _his fate to be what I want him to be, but I'll let him choose when. I swear he knows me better than I know my own self. With my strange ability I assume that everyone does really, but Jacob knows me the best.


	2. Gone

**Chapter 1- **Gone

It was a wondrous August day three years after I was born- actually conceived but I felt alive then so it must count, and I woke up in the Big House because Alice had decided to play a little dress up with me last night when mother and father were away. I was never told way by anyone. I wasn't sure if it was because they were trying to keep something a secret from me or if they thought I already knew what was ahead of me. When my vision came into focus I saw none other than my Jacob looking down at me with a sorrowful smile. Yes there was definitely a secret, something I would hate I could tell. Then I saw it, a huge brown box that must have been able to fit about a third of Alice's wardrobe. I let out an involuntary scream.

"Ness!" Jacob said coldly.

"Jacob?" I said in a surprised tone. What was it that I done to make him so heartless?

He sighed and appeared to apologizes with far away eyes. "Ness, you aren't leaving Forks- well at least not Washington. I've tried to talk your family out of it but they won't change their plans. Look at your grandfather Carlisle, does he look like he's in his upper thirties? Not a chance. They also think it would be good for Bella to get a feel for the whole repeating high school thing. They've been her for a while, it's time for them to relocate for a few decades."

"Wait! I'm not leaving Forks?! My family is leaving me behind, alone. What is the meaning of that?" I cried, Jacob knew I was upset, the rare times I spoke aloud were the times I was most upset.

"Technically you are leaving Forks, we're moving in with my father Billy. I had a long chat with him the other day, about you, about school, about his heath-" Jacob's voice trailed off a little, he was concerned about his father, and he had a right to be. His days were numbered. He hadn't been in good health in a while. Maybe he could last a decade more but a few years was much more possible. "Ness, your family _needs _to leave and I _need _to go to school and spend more time with my father. The Cullens decided that I should step in here, you will be staying with me until you are fully aged. I'll be taking classes for a couple of the years and then the last year we can do whatever you want."

I was happy I got to be with Jacob, but what about my mother and father and Alice and Charlie? "So my family is just going to leave me with you for 3 full years? Never see me?"

"No, no, it isn't _that _bad, they'll be coming to visit at least once a month, but they've made the decision that you are better off with me and Charlie."

"Charlie?" I said in surprise. "But won't he notice my extremely fast growing?"

Jacob broke into a roaring laughter. "Oh my God Nessie, you're seriously worried about that _now_? Don't you think he's noticed in the passed three years? You do not look like a three year old to humans either."

I knew I should have been angry with Jake because of that, but I couldn't be. He was just so right... and so beautiful of course.

"Of course I'm beautiful!" he laughed, understanding my hesitation.

"I never said that," I lied.

"_Right," _he retorted.

My mother entered my room then, looking down at me with an extremely sad expression, if she were still human, she would be crying. This was going to be hard for my family too, but at least they'd come and visit me. I touched her cheek and showed her my conversation with Jacob. She seemed a bit relieved after that. Because she didn't have to explain the story to me?

"You don't quite no everything," she declared. "Classes start tomorrow so we are leaving _today." _

A teardrop rain down my face and suddenly the whole family was down there. I hugged them all mother, father, Rose, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and even Emmett (hugs weren't really his style, he preferred to spin me around over his head like some sort of toy. Hopefully I'd grown to big for that). Jacob and I escorted them out the door and then we headed to his Rabbit, which had been seriously pimped out since he built it several years ago. It was probably the coolest and most luxurious Volkswagen ever constructed. Father told me that he would get me any car I wanted once I was done aging, but I refused that offer because I wanted Jacob to make me something. He had to agree,of course, and was already working on it. He said that three years wasn't enough to make me the perfect car, but he would try.

"When are you going to be able to sit in the front?" he asked rhetorically. "I hate not having you next to me! When I look to see if you're okay I feel like I'm going to hit a mailbox or whatever is in my way. Plus I know you hate talking" he said the last part as lightly as he could because he didn't want to offend me. Jake knew I was no quiet girl, but he knew that talking aloud wasn't my favorite thing.

"Soon I suppose," I murmured. What was the age to sit in the front again? Twelve or thirteen? No one really followed that law anyone, but I could probably pass as old enough in less than a half a year.

"It better be," he scowled.

I had to laugh at this, he was probably tearing himself up inside for installing air bags in his car.

When we arrived at the Black's house a figure immediately came into sight. It was Billy on his scooter, obviously ecstatic to have his son back and maybe happy about seeing me. I'd only seen him once before over a year ago. I saw a shocked look on his face as he approached us.

"Wow she has grown Jake, you were right. What is she now? Ten? Eleven?"

"That's about the age that seems appropriate for her, but technically she three," Jacob reminded.

"Of course, of course! How could I not know the age of my soon-to-be daughter-in-law," he laughed.

As silly as it seems, those words warmed my entire body. He was right, I bet that Jake and I would be married in just a few years. I glanced over at Jake and he seemed a bit more embarrassed than happy about the comment. He knew it was true though.

Assuming he had brought about the silence Billy said enthusiastically, "Well why don't you guys come on in! I made a nice omelette breakfast- she does eat human food, right?"

"Yes dad, she does and thanks," Jacob muttered.

Billy lead us into the kitchen with his scooter; he was still very happy about our arrival. The kitchen was decorated for the occasion with special plates and a banner that read "Welcome back young Black!"

"Who made that?" Jacob asked his father.

"Paul. I made that kid do something useful. I mean he _is _my official son-in-law," Billy replied.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot I had such a lovely brother-in-law," Jacob said sarcastically. "Rachel is lucky that I imprinted on someone so much better," he grinned in my direction.

Billy nodded, he wasn't all that fond of Paul either.

The omelets were well, disgusting, unfortunately. I had a few bites just to be polite, but Jacob and I made plans to go hunting within the hour without any verbal communication. I loved hunting with him, I could hardly pretend to listen to Billy's stories about La Push in the passed couple years I was so excited. Jacob was pretty interested in them though, so I knew it could be a while. I could wait though, Jake and I had forever, and Billy definitely did not.


	3. Hunting

**Chapter 2- **

It seemed like it took ages for Billy to finish his La Push stories. You would have thought that he had been gone for a decade or something. He even mentioned a few new legends that Jacob didn't even know too well, but the whole experience was a little painful besides that. Probably because I was so impatient to go hunting with Jacob. Why wouldn't I be though? It was always so much fun. Jacob spoke up eventually though and we were free to hunt.

"Ness, there's **NO WAY **you're getting the biggest this time," Jacob said confidently.

"Sure, sure," I said, "Let's see what you think when I catch a mountain lion and you catch a little fawn!"

"Oh please, there are rarely mountain lions in these woods," Jacob remained me. Well he was right, we were hunting not far from the Cullen's house and we usually found deer or elk. Either way I was still going to get a bigger kill then Jake, I always did. I think he lets me win because he has to give me what I want thanks to imprinting.

He left me so he could phase into a wolf and then we ran through the woods. I smelt so many different scents. One was the bitter sweet like a human, but I knew it wasn't so I kept on following it's path. Jacob had picked up another trail that was probably deer since that's pretty much what he always caught on our hunts. He would go again while I'll was asleep to catch something a little better. Once Jacob captured and ate his deer he went with me to follow the sweet scent.

"What do you think this is Jake?" I really had no idea what I was tracking, but I was positive it wasn't a human.

"Grizzle," he said with a hint of disgust and of course, defeat. "Maybe you should hunt it?"

"No, I've seen Emmett take these down very easily, so why wouldn't I be able to?" I murmured. How could he say such a think? I didn't except him to doubt my abilities.

"Well Emmett is like three times your size, probably more. I don't think I want you going after this grizzle, it's too dangerous. I think I'll go ahead and kill it-"

"You are just trying to win our competition!" I retorted, although I knew that wasn't true at all.

"Nessie, you know all I care about is you being safe, and I don't think this is a good choice at all."

"It's only a cub," I said sheepishly and pointed at the small bearlike figure approaching us.

"Well fine, it's yours then." Jacob decided, "I'm sure your uncle Emmett would be quite proud."

I really didn't care if Emmett was proud of me or not, but he now gained my respect for having the best taste in animal blood. The salty yet sweet flavor made up for that awful omelette I ate out of courtesy at Jake's house. Now I was all revved up to spend the rest of the day doing whatever I wanted with Jacob.

Sometimes I swear it's Jacob who could read my mind, not father, "So Ness, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure," I remarked, "Why don't we head to the beach for a while."

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Jacob went back into the forest to phase and put on his ragged old sweat pants. To my surprise he came sprinting out like a maniac without their medication and pulled me onto his back. Running with him was always a blast, not only did it send an adrenaline rush down my spine, but his run was so smooth that it was like ridding on a championship racehorse. Not only was it pleasant for me, but Jacob loved to run so after a little run he would be ready to make a great day so much better.

When we arrived at the beach, Jacob flung me off his back and spun me around and around gradually decreasing the speed until it was slow enough for him to toss me into the cool water of the Pacific. He then stared at me with his flicker in his beautiful eyes looking down on me (well obvious, he was almost seven feet tall). I smiled at him, it was only a matter of time until he was feeling the same as me, but for now this was enough.

"So what do you want to do here," he asked me kindly.

I shrugged, " Just walk I guess."

"Alright," he said that and took my hand down the edge of the coast. Eventually he picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride since he knew soon I might be a little too big for one. We walked the entire beach and then turned back. When he set me down I realized that it was getting dark and was rather cold.

Reading my mind once again he inquired, "Are you ready to go inside?"

I nodded and we walked back towards his house, suddenly even in Jacob's presence I felt a swarm of anxiety come across me.

"MAMA!" I screamed so loud that I wouldn't be able to know if Jake had a reaction to it or not. How was I possibly going to make it these years without them?


End file.
